Dreams...*add creepy music here*
by Fish in a Bear Suit
Summary: WHOO!! My computer exploded and I finally got it back...any more dreams? I've had none worth talking about...and blarg!
1. I guess that this is Chapter one...

Okeedoo…it's official…I hate all things Microsoft. But…umm…I'm retyping up my fics and working on those…and stuff…  
  
Anyhoo…I thought this might be fun…We've had the quotes from authors…and some other stuff…but what about…dun dun dun…dreams of authors????  
  
OOOHHHH…whaddya think??? After consulting with Freddy (WHO DIED!!! FREDDY DIED!!! I go to press the button, and NOTHING HAPPENS!!!!) Okay…I'm better now. After consulting with Freddy, I thought that this might be interesting. VERY interesting. The reviews might get too long, so email me (I'll give them at the end of this "chapter"…yes… "them")  
  
Ummm…they don't necessarily HAVE to be IZ related…but…umm…yeah…they don't.  
  
If you need/want an example…here are a couple of my dreams…  
  
I was at my friend's house, only it was a white room with 4 doors, and a computer in the middle. We were working on our website, and she decided she wanted to get caffeine and gum, so she left to walk to a gas station to get some. She came back later and was all excited and stuff, and she told me she had seen Robot Frank and Robot Ron (A/N: I've been informed that they will be coming back from the dead…I can only hope…if you don't know, never mind). She also said that they were inviting us to go take pictures and blah blah blah. SO…we got our outfits on (A/N: this was before we made them, and I dreamed them up and they were exactly like they really are…)and went down to the gas station. On the way she told me that Robot Frank said that I was everybody's hat…and then…and then…I woke up…  
  
That was really a dream I had…here's one of my IZ dreams…  
  
I was sitting on my bed staring at the wall. All of a sudden, I hear these banging noises from inside the wall. I was about to investigate, and then they stopped I figured it was probably only my dog scratching the wall, like usual, and went back to staring at the wall. Then they started again, and I put my hand up to the wall and it went through. So I stepped through the wall to see Jhonen-style kids dropping down in the skool cafeteria. I looked down at myself and it was just like I was a Jhonen picture (A/N: "T.R." did a good job…that's what it was like…). So I look up again and I see Zim laughing at Dib who had fallen to the ground. Then I screamed "I'M IN INVADER ZIM!!!!!!" Dib looked disgusted and in pain… and he said something to the effect of "You're an 'invader' and we're…*in* you?" Zim just looked at me…I ran up to everyone and squeezed them and stuff. Then I heard "FREEEEEEK!!!!!" I look up and see my friend Becky. "You're here!?!?!" I couldn't believe she was there either and said "Yes. Yes I am." And then I heard "BOB!!!!!" and I looked up and saw my friend Adrienne and we were all kinda like…wait…then Jhonen came out of the kitchen and said that we were obsessed and needed lives and he kicked us and we all kinda left. I ended up alone on my bed, staring at the wall. (The weirdest thing about this dream is that when I woke up, I was sitting on my bed, staring at the wall. My parents had to convince me it didn't happen…)  
  
Umm…so…yeah…umm…I like the word "umm"….  
  
If you think this is a good idea, bad idea, fish-stick, whatever, review and tell me. If you want to tell me your dream(s), email me at fishinabearsuit@excite.com(I stole that back so XP) or slapped_w_fish@bolt.com or flyin_monkeyz@hotmail.com ummm…BYE!!!!  
  
(At least one, obviously, no more than…let's say…3…at a time….k?)  
  
oh…and…pssst….don't tell that isn't really a fic…  
  
and…DON'T GIVE UP HOPE OR SPIRIT!!!!  
  
Okay…no more "oh"s or "and"s…  
  
"OH!!!!" "AND"…sorry…had to do that… 


	2. That would make this Chapter two!!!

As far as I know…one person has read this. One person. (Ugh…and of course, my mom grounded me because I forgot to empty the dishwasher. Because my dad works nights, I can't get on. But I have her convinced I'm researching stuff for my project. MmHmm…'strue…I am…  
  
These 2 dreams came from GS2aholic…(Thankee…I was all alone…and stuff…)  
  
Dream one: 'The Syringe'  
  
My swim team and I are going home from a meet. It's a very long ride (About 5 hours) so we stop at a convenience store for some snacks. All of a sudden these little bumps pop up on my pointer finger. They are REALLY itchy. Soon, two others have them too. My library teacher (What is she doing here?) is working at the counter and gasps at our bumps. She drags us over to a sticker dispenser, telling us not to worry. She puts in 50 cents and puchs the lever in. When she lets go, a syringe with a 1 inch long/wide needle comes out. She tells us that it should clear it right up. I tell my friend that she can go first. Then, I wake up.  
  
Dream 2: 'The Door'  
  
I'm like four years old, and I had just watched 'The Hidden Temple' (Another show Nick cancelled). When I went to sleep, I was in the show, only instead of finding artifacts and stuff, you had to find a way out of the white rooms. I go past a doorway and the door is open. Well, this annoys me and I close it, then run away. About ten minutes later, I go by the door again. And I was so shocked. IT HAD ON LIPSTICK!! and it was holding up a red dress. It looked awfully like the one a contestant was wearing. So my crush comes along, and the door wants to make a deal with us. If we let him eat us, we will get out of here. BUT it comes with a price. Mark (the boy) decides the price is unimportant and dives in the doors mouth. I stand there for a while and then do the same. Before you know it, I'm rilling down some stairs and I land in the middle of the stage COMPLETELY naked! I hear crying in the distance and the host rolls his eyes. As I run away I hear him say 'Not another one'.  
  
Wierd, no? I have more, but I already posted one up. The other I have forgotten right now... Darn!  
  
Ummm…yeah…thankee again!!!  
  
Oh yeah…I had yet another dream…this is really strange, and I just had to put it up…and it speaks a godforsaken truth about me…**sniffle**…I'm a…I'm a…girl scout…*breaks down in tears, running away**…anyhoo…this is what happened…  
  
I was outside a grocery selling cookies with my friend. And I see Jhonen walking into the other entrance, and I shook it off, saying "that can't be him…" Well, about 20 minutes later, he walks out the entrance I'm at…and I was kinda…in awe, I guess. So I was trying to ask if he wanted to buy some, so I couldn't, and my friend did. As he was paying for them, my friend asked me why I couldn't talk. I said kinda loudly that it was Jhonen, or at least his twin. He turned around and said "Yes I am Jhonen…Jhonen Vasquez…" then he said quietly "This is scary…I've been recognized by a girl scout." So he signed a box of cookies and ran away.  
  
Whoo-hoo!!!! Umm…I'll probably have to stop doing this if no one emails me (although I can't seem to bring bolt up…hmm….) but I digress…  
  
~~~~PEACE LOVE AND FUZZY MONKEYZ…WHOO!!!!…~~~~~  
  
(In the improvised words of Barbara, "Where's Johnny the Homicidal Maniac when you need him?"(in the middle of class, too!) 


	3. So that means that this is...chapter...F...

Lalala…I say no one is reading this and stuff…and then people send me stuff…not a lot of people, but people nonetheless.  
  
The following dreams are from Invader ZaiFae:  
  
Dream One: (this is a Zim dream)  
  
I dreamed that all the skool kids were playing baseball. Some kid got  
  
beaned with the ball, and all the other kids were gathered around him,  
  
and Zim was laughing. Dib saw his chance, picked up a ball, and hit it  
  
into Zim's stomach. Zim fell to the ground, and everyone thought he was  
  
dead.  
  
Suddenly, everyone was back in the classroom. Zim still looked dead, but  
  
no one seemed to notice, not even Dib. Ms. Bitters came up to me (I was  
  
in the class) and said, "It's your day to be story teller." She held up  
  
a tray of long hollow corks, and I picked one. then I had to try to  
  
play a song on the cork and read a story at the same time.  
  
Then there was a brief flash of Zim at his house (apparently not dead)  
  
making a list of bad things Dib did to him, and how to get him back for  
  
them.  
  
Then I saw the Membrane house kitchen, and Gaz was there. She was  
  
writing a list of bad things Dib had done to her, and how she could get  
  
back at him for doing them.  
  
"There was the time he took the last slice of pizza. And the time he  
  
broke my Gameslave. And the time he..." she mumbled. every time she  
  
said something, the deed and a picture appeared on her screen.  
  
Then I woke up. Stupid alarm clock.  
  
Dream 2:  
  
I dreamed I was riding through New York City on a magic carpet with the  
  
Ninja Turtles, and the city was being flooded really bad. then (what a  
  
surprise) I woke up.  
  
She also said:  
  
I have an interesting fact about Dreams: They say that if you die in a  
  
dream, you die in real life. So, if you hit the ground in one of those  
  
falling dreams, you will actually die, right at that moment. Now that's  
  
just creepy.  
  
If that's true I've died…let's see…1…2…3..4…a lot of times. I'm long dead. I'm a ghost…  
  
Irken Insane (insanely putting it in the reviews…) had a dream that went a little something like this:  
  
It started out with me walking back from this book store MAD, because they didn't have any comics by Jhonen. I'd walk to my aunt's house, kick my dad's car in anger, then suddenly appear in the front seat of the car. At this point, the car would start rolling, and I'd start screaming, but when I gasped for breath, the car stopped. So, I got out, and went back to the book store, then the whole thing went on again for a couple hours, until my aunt got fed up with me, and took me to be a contestent in Da Spooky Olympics of Doom. There were 4 contestents, but I can't remember. He didn't matter, we'll call him Bob. The other contestents were me, Jimmy Neutron, and some red T-Rex wearing a trenchcoat. The object of the whole game thingy was to jump up and down in a puddle, while pillows were thrown at you... A pillow hit Jimmy in the head, and his hair snapped off... ^^ At this part, me and the TRex started laughing our heads off, and the TRex got disqualified for this. He got mad, and bit the judge's arm off. I got bored with this, and went into the audience, where, lo and behold, Zim and Dib were!!! I screamed a little fangirl scream, and started hugging Zim to the point where he turned purple. Dib was laughing his butt off, and then I shriek "Dibby! Yay!" And I start hugging him. Then it's announced I've won a trip to the book store to get some JtHM comics, so I bounce happily to the book store!!! I come out, with an armload of comics, and a huge grin on my face, and then I see Dib again. I shout, "Dibbah!" He runs down the street screaming, as I wave goodbye. Then, Otto, from Rocket Power, taps me on the shoulder, and tells me it's my turn to guard the light post. I get mad at him, kick him, and go over, to do my job! And I get a partner! He's Iggens! Wheeee!!! I go over to his house, and we read Noodle Boy, until Jimmy comes back to get revenge against me... We hide, and see a spooooooooooky shadow coming closer and closer, then, Mr Trex appears, and bites Jimmy's head off... The end!  
  
I've always loved to hear people's dreams…  
  
And I still miss Freddy…  
  
Hey…wanna hear another one of my dreams? I didn't think so…BYE!!!!! 


	4. *This* is chapter four...silly me...

Ugh…before I start the next installment of dreams, I have a quick question. Is anyone else dying? I only ask coz Orlando (Florida…the unhappiest place on Earth) has a really bad flu going around, and I can't make it go away…Enough of my complaining…  
  
Crying Child sent me these dreams (Yippee skippee!!):  
  
IZ dream:  
  
I dreamt that I was Zim, (FUN!) and GIR was watching TV, and a report came on that  
  
there was strange radiation in space, and I knew that meant there was an Irken assassin coming to kill me. (NOT fun!) And I ALSO knew there was nothing at all I could do to stop her, and she knew I knew that and I knew she knew I knew that and she knew I knew she knew I knew that and so on.  
  
So, flash to the next day in skool, and she (the assassin) comes as a 'new student' and Dib doesn't notice she's an alien, despite the fact she's not wearing a disguise. Throughout the whole day I'm in a bad mood, (Wouldn't YOU be?) and I cheer myself up by throwing slushies at Dib. I also come to this conclusion: I may not be able to save myself, but if I'm gonna die, I'm taking her WITH me!  
  
So around lunch she traps me in the broom closet, which by the way, is black and looks like some sort of pointy sacrificial altar. She uncorks a pinkish-purple triangular glass bottle full of a smelly purple gas. Now, in my dream, Irkens have super-sensitive smell organs, (Which explains why Zimmy's always complaining about stench) And if they smell anything incredibly FOUL, they'll die. So I'm fighting her, and I get a few good hits in, but it's useless.  
  
I breathe in some of the purple gas, and I choke and collapse. The bottle falls and breaks next to me. I'm lyinging there dying. And SINCE I'm dying, I can read her mind (Dream Logic) And she's being REALLY cocky about the whole thing. So she tries to open the door but... it's locked!!! And the smelly stuff is filling the room! So she screams and pounds on the door, and just before I die, I see her collapse.  
  
(Ha ha! But poor Zimmy/Me! Incidently, this was the first time I've ever died in a dream. I've had dreams where I was DyING, or already dead, but this was the first time I DIED.)  
  
Yet *she* lived to tell about it too…  
  
Non IZ dream:  
  
I was standing in a mall parking lot, (don't ask what I was doing THERE) when I looked on the ground, and there was a keyring with about a thousand keys on it. I picked it up and walked over to the nearest van, and unlocked it. Then my math teacher came running out of the mall screaming I was stealing his van, so I started it, but in place of gas and brake pedals, there were bike pedals.  
  
So I'm riding this van like a bike for a while, when I come across a tombstone by the side of the road. I get out to read it, but the writing's all murky. I rub my eyes again and again, but I still can't read it. I turn around and I see the van has been stolen, but really it just drove home by itself. Instinctively, I suddenly know that the tombstone is mine, but I ALSO know if I turn around to read the writing, it'll scare me so much I'll have a heart attack and die.  
  
So I stand stock-still for a while, when a helicopter lands in front of me with no one in it. I figure I've already stolen ONE vehicle today, so may as well steal this one two. It flies in the air, and it takes me to prison. The prison is actually kinda nice, but it's full of skunks. So the prison guards pull in these skunk-killing robots but they set them too sensitively, and they start killing EVERYbody. So I wash my hands, and they leave me alone, but then someone, (who apparently is trying to kill me) pours hot sauce on me. So I run and run and wake up.  
  
And Kat23a had some pretty frightening nightmares:  
  
My Scariest Nightmare: I was at my grandma's house with my cousin Jenny(who's also my best friend, and has been since birth). No one else was there, and we were just playing and fooling around, when suddenly, creepy shadows sprang up everywhere, eerie music started playing, and the whole house began to resemble the set for "Freddy Kruger Returns...AGAIN!" Jenny and I got closer together, terrified. One of us suggested that we go upstairs, and the other quickly agreed. We crept towards the stairs quietly, trying not to alert the evil that we knew was there somewhere of our presence. We had just reached the stairs, when IT descended from the ceiling, the distilled essence of EVIL, the single most TERRIFYING thing that I have ever seen in my whole life - A TAP-DANCING, SHOWTUNE SINGING SPIDER!!!!! Really. It was only as big as my hand, but, MAN was that sucker scary. It sang "The Loveboat" as it chased us through the whole house. Finally, I got so scary that I pinched myself to wake up (I can always tell when I'm dreaming. Getting myself to wake up is the hard part). So I woke up, thankful that no more spider-related terror was heading my way. After a while, I went back to sleep. The INSTANT I fell asleep, the world suddenly went black (well, duh, of course it went black, my eyes were shut), and I could hear the faint strains of music through the darkness. I listened harder, heart beating in my chest, and I could just make it out. It was...showtunes! No! Right when I realized that, Mr. Showtune-Singing Spider descended from the ceiling and laughed, saying "I'm baaaaaaack..." I woke up again.  
  
That is one of the three or four times that my dreams have continued themselves. Crazyness, no? Well, that holds nothing to my dream about being chased by a bloodthirsty vampire while in a clown car with Garfield the Cat. Did I mention that the vampire was in a clown car, too? And that the cars were maybe going 15 miles per hour? Did And that this was on a freeway, where other (normal) cars were speeding past us, honking their horns and yelling at us? No? Good. Or maybe all of my musical dreams. I dream musicals. And the scary thing is, they're GOOD. Really. The music is great, the lyrics all rhyme, and I could sing some of them for you here right now if you could hear it. Weird. Then there was the dream where I went to skool. It was boring, so I took the bus to my Grandma's. Nothing was happening there, so I took the bus home. Home was boring, too, so I went back to skool. Repeat this scenario fifteen times. Finally, I got so fed up with waiting for my subconscious head gremlins to think of a plot for this dream that I said, "Forget this! I'm going flying." And I flew away, to have a much less boring dream. I /still/ have more (I once attempted to eat my blanket).  
  
  
  
My best friend said I should tell about the time I predicted the murderer in my neighborhood (when I was 4), but I don't think I should. I'm thinking about redoing this to sections like nightmares, IZ, unconventional, things that might happen, and whatnot, but I dunno. I also found this spiffy website that really does interpret dreams, so umm…I guess tell me if ya want to know it…maybe I should start "interpreting" dreams here…again, I dunno. Basically…BLARG!!!!!!! (I love that word…)  
  
~~~LOVE PEACE CHICKEN GREASE~~~ 


	5. Even more crap in...CHAPTER 5...(echo)

Hey...sorry I haven't added more sooner...but stuff happens...like complete breakdowns...fun for me...so...I guess...here's more! Yay for all `o' you!  
  
Thankee Daz!  
  
Number 1: (This one is repetitive.)  
Okay, so I'm at Skool and there's this new kid who has the EXACT SAME SCHEDULE as me! (Screwy ain't it?) I know there's something wierd about her but I can't put my finger on it... Something's just... Off. So I basically stare at her for the whole day, and then BAM I realize what it is and almost slap myself because it's so god dang obvious. Her skin is GREEN. In the dream I think, 'Oh, I must be kinda used to it because I've seen Zim so many times...' So I glare at the alien-girl and then after class I go up to her. I say "I know you're an alien." Then she begins to turn around and then OF ALL TIMES I wake up.  
Number 2: (Had this one the night before our 9:30 timeslot was so evilly taken.)  
I'm in my room, finishing a picture of Dib dissecting Zim (*sticks tongue out at Zim-fans*), when suddenly I have this throbbing headache and really really painful stomach ache at the same time. I know something is wrong, but I have no clue what. I shivered and turned on the computer. (One of the freaky things is that I don't have a computer in my room. 0.o) Then I go on the internet and open AIM. For unknown reasons, K Rin is on. I say 'Hey what's up?'. Then she says 'INVADER ZIM HAS BEEN CANCELLED!!!'.  
Before it has a chance to register in my brain, I wake up. Now here's what makes this dream even screwy-er: When I woke up I went straight to the computer, got on the internet and AIM, and... K Rin is on. Getting freaked I said 'Hey what's up?'. Then she told me it had been cancelled. God I spazed out for a while after that happened...  
  
Number 3: (This one don't gots me in it except for a little bit near the end.)  
~*WARNING: THIS MAKES NO SENSE*~  
Zim and Dib were arguing at Skool. Then, everyone got transported to inside a volcano, but it's not a mountain, it's opening hole thing is like level with the ground. (Please don't ask.) Zim laughed for some reason and pushed Dib down. Then he used his spider-legs to get out. Dib got up and started cursing like mad. All the other kids ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. (Ugg, chickens... Birds... Crappit I just scared myself.) So then suddenly I can see myself and Pur in my labs cleaning up after an explosion. (Hehe...) Pur gets bored and wants to go for a walk, so I put her purple kitty suit on and we go outside. We walk for a little while, then I hear something and look down in the hole thingy. I see Dib cursing and everyone else screaming. I send Pur down and tell her to bring up the smartest, most level-headed one. Of course that's Dib, and I ask him what happened. He goes on telling me about aliens and I have to physically put a hand over his mouth to get  
him to shut up. I tell him that I already know about aliens, and he just kinda stares. I send Pur down for some more kids and she flies down with her jets. Then Dib and I talk about aliens and he tells me about Zim (no duh). Then I tell him about ([{THIS INFORMATION IS CENSORED, AS IT WILL BE USED IN A FUTURE FIC}]). He gets all excited and then Pur finishes bringing up the kids, but the volcano blows up and I wake up.  
  
Ummm....that's all I've gotten...but that's okay...coz I don't care...  
  
Oh yeah!! I had a dream...here goes:  
  
I was in the store and I went to get some cheerios, and the whole shelving unit fell down on me. Then I woke up.  
  
Nonsensical randomness, no? Well, anyone else still depressed from Valentine's Day? (And Tom...don't say a word...you *did* make me feel a gazillion times better. So shut up before you start...). And if you're not the Tom I'm talking to, then you can ignore that...BLARG!!!!!!!.....  
  
I'm gonna go do stuff... 


End file.
